Loose Ends
by Flamebyrd
Summary: 1: Touya talks to his father about Yukito. 2: Yue comes to Touya with an unexpected offer.
1. Father to Son

Loose Ends: Father to Son

(Both of these fics were written to clear up a few 'loose ends' created in the 'Psychic Detectives' stories (found on my homepage). It's not really neccessary to have read those to understand these, though, since they're set _before_ them.)

  
  


_Author's note: Thanks go to Ven for bullying me into writing this. It's just a bit of Father/Son bonding. Aren't we all so glad Fujitaka is such a nice, kind, understanding person?_

**Loose Ends: Father to Son**

  


Touya was doing his maths homework, on his own for once, when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Touya-kun, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Touya opened to the door to let his father in. "Of course, father."

"I wanted you to know that you don't have to be afraid to tell me things. I'm your father, I love you, and I like to know what's going on in your life."

Touya put his pen down. "This is about Yukito, isn't it."

His father looked slightly embarrassed. "I know you two are very close friends..."

"Father... I know what you're trying to ask, and the answer is yes. We are."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're happy..."

"I am, father. Believe me."

Fujitaka regarded him critically. "Do you love him?"

Touya nodded.

"Does he love you?"

Touya nodded again.

His father looked relieved. "Then I'm very glad for you that you found each other."

Touya smiled faintly. "So am I."

"Is everything fine at school?" asked his father, abruptly changing the subject.

Touya nodded once again. "But... there's something I wanted to ask you, father."

"Yes?"

Touya picked up his pen again and began twirling it through his fingers anxiously. "Well... Sakura explained to you about the Clow cards, didn't she?"

Kinomoto Fujitaka, the nicer half of the reincarnation of Clow himself, nodded.

"Did she also explain about Yukito and Yue?"

His father hesitated. "A little, but not very clearly."

"Well... Yukito's true form is Yue, one of the guardians created by Clow. And Yue sees Sakura as sort of his master and he wants to be near her as much as possible. To protect her, or something. And Yukito's living at home alone, because he doesn't really have any grandparents, So..." Touya stopped, fighting back a blush.

"Yes?" said his father, encouragingly.

"I wanted to know if Yukito could move in with us."

"I assume you mean into the spare bedroom," mused Fujitaka, a slight twinkle in his eyes indicating that he was teasing.

Touya blushed.

"You say he lives all on his own?"

Touya nodded. "His grandparents were always overseas because they never really existed."

"It must be awful for him, to suddenly be without family like that. To discover his whole life hasn't been real."

Of course, thought Touya, his father had been through something similar. Although Fujitaka was definitely more self-confident and stable than the teenaged, somewhat insecure Yukito.

"He's... coping. In a Yuki sort of way."

"Well, I don't see why we can't accept him into our family." Fujitaka smiled sunnily.

"So... you really don't have a problem with it?"

His father shook his head. "I've been watching my son fall in love with his best friend for over a year now." He smiled, suddenly. "Your mother is very happy for you, too."

Touya blinked at him in surprise. "You can see her?"

His father nodded, then stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "That was a very noble thing you did for Tsukishiro-san. I'm proud of you."

Touya smiled. His world was finally coming together. "Thank you, father."

~ END ~


	2. Transference

Loose Ends: Transference

Thanks go to Meia for saying that she thought Yue would give Touya's power back once Sakura grew up a bit (and thus making the Psychic Detectives possible, but that's another story) and to Ven for shrieking 'OH MY GOD, I LOVE THE NEW FIC!!!' A little encouragement goes a long way.  
The beginning scene was inspired by the grassed area in front of Reid Library at the University of Western Australia, where lots of students seem to sit for lunch, or study between classes.   
Spoilers for _all_ of Card Captor Sakura. Touya, Yukito and Yue belong to CLAMP.

**Loose Ends: Transference**

  


Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito were sitting outside on the grass, studying - or at least, trying to. Touya was doing his best to concentrate on the medical text book on his lap in front of him. Yukito was scribbling equations into a notebook, lost to the world.

When the time had come to apply for university, nearly everyone Touya spoke to seemed to think he should do medicine, except for Yukito who just smiled and said he should do what he wanted to do. For lack of any greater career ideas, he had decided to go for it. Touya was almost surprised to find that he enjoyed it, and was currently getting top marks in all his units.

Yukito had simply decided to expand on his high school love of mathematics, and do a doctorate in pure maths. He claimed that he was going to do a teaching diploma afterwards.

Both were lucky enough to get into the prestigious CLAMP Campus University, the grounds of which they were currently trying to study in. 

Toya put his book away and rubbed at his eyes. "This is getting nowhere," he said, frustrated. He snapped the book shut and stuffed it back in his bag.

Yukito looked up, startled. "Hm?" he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He blinked at his friend, confused.

"Nothing," said Touya, smiling slightly. Perhaps it was a cliche, but sometimes he really did think it ought to be illegal for Yukito to look so cute when concentrating.

Yukito smiled back. "Tired of studying, are we?" he said, in a gently teasing tone. He closed his notepad, placing it neatly on top of his pencil case, and lay back on the grass, incidentally placing his head in Touya's lap.

Touya tensed for a moment, then relaxed as he glanced around and realised that hardly anyone around them had even noticed, and no one that had really cared. Not that he was ashamed. He just didn't want _anyone_ maligning his Yuki. 

"This is nice," said Yukito, dreamily.

"What is?"

"This. You and I. Together."

"We're always together," said Touya, leaning over to look his friend in the eyes. Yukito's upside down face looked up at him, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yes, but at home. Not like this. And not very often at university."

"Mm..." said Touya, not knowing what else to say.

Yukito was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke again, this time sounding wistful. "To-ya... Do you ever miss your Power?"

"Pardon?" he said, wondering what brought that question on.

"I know, it's been five years... But I want to know, do you ever miss it?"

Touya pursed his lips in thought. "Sometimes," he said, eventually, "I wish I could still tell when you were standing right behind me, or were nearby. It was comforting, to know you were there. And I wish I could tell when Sakura is in danger, or upset."

"And your mother..." said Yukito, quietly.

Touya gave a tiny sigh. "And my mother," he agreed, sadly. He tangled his fingers in Yukito's soft hair. "But I love you more than all of that. I don't regret it," he said, fiercely.

Yukito nodded, with some difficulty as he was still lying in Touya's lap. Somewhat reluctantly, Touya gently nudged him away. "Come on. I have a lecture to go to." With a certain amount of unenthusiasm, the pair got up. Yukito was free for the rest of the day, but Touya had three more classes before his day ended.

Yukito gave him a quick goodbye kiss before they parted. 

~ * ~

Touya dumped his bag in the living room and flopped down on the sofa, exhausted. Yukito walked in from the kitchen and sat gracefully down beside him. "Tired?" he said, sympathetically.

Touya only nodded. He rummaged through his bag, looking for his diary. "I have so much work to finish it's not fu..." He looked up. Yukito was gone, and in his place stood the somewhat more imposing form of Yue.

Yue stepped down off the sofa and moved in front of Touya, feet not quite touching the ground. 

"Yue-san," breathed Touya. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Yue looked away, distractedly. "My master... Sakura is almost a woman, now."

"She's only fifteen!" protested Touya, indignantly.

Yue fixed him with an intense gaze. "You are aware of what I meant. Her power has greatly increased."

Touya nodded obediently, sensing that he was expected to listen and not talk.

"Sakura has more than enough power to sustain both Kerberous and my true forms, even if it were not that we had enough power to sustain ourselves. Which we do. More than enough, in fact."

Touya nodded again.

"I wanted..." Yue stopped. After a moment Touya decided it was probably because Yue wasn't used to wanting things. "I wish to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"I wish to know... if you would like me to return that which you lost."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your Power," said Yue, the 'of course' unspoken, but hanging in the air. He continued as if explaining to a small child. "I have more than enough to give you back as much as you gave me, and still support myself and Yukito in this world."

Touya stared at him. "I was under the impression that it wasn't possible."

"I never said that," said Yue, arrogantly. "Of course it's possible. Why should the process not be reversible?"

Touya didn't dignify that with an answer.

"If I give it back to you, it won't be inactive any more. You will have to be trained in how to use it properly. It's dangerous to have too much unrestrained, active power."

Touya nodded again.

"So... do you accept?"

He hesitated. "You and Yukito won't be harmed by this, right? You're certain?"

Yue nodded. "I'm certain."

Touya stood. "Yes, then." He stepped forward to Yue, who had moved into the center of the room.

The winged spirit placed his hands on Touya's shoulders and leant forward to place his lips near Touya's neck. Touya couldn't resist the urge to place his arms around the other's waist.

Then the room filled with light and started spinning, lightning was crackling everywhere and he couldn't think anymore.

~ * ~

Touya woke slowly. He opened the eyes, and for the first time in five years didn't feel like he was peering through fog, even though his vision had always been completely clear.

He sensed Yukito near him, and Sakura in her room next door. Slowly, he raised his eyes to see Yukito slumped on a chair nearby, apparently asleep. He smiled slightly. He knew better now. "Hello, Yuki."

"To-ya!" said Yukito, eyes flicking open. "You're okay?"

He nodded. "More than okay," he said, smiling properly this time.

"He told what he'd done," said Yukito. "I was worried, all the same."

"He speaks to you?" said Touya, surprised.

Yukito shook his head. "This was the first time. Sakura-chan felt it, though."

"She did?" said Touya. "It didn't hurt her, right?"

"I don't think so... She was already here when he left. She seemed fine, if a little worried."

Touya sighed with relief. He regarded his friend critically. Yukito looked somewhat the worse for wear. "Are you okay?" asked Touya, slightly worried. "You look a bit off colour." He still wasn't quite sure how Yukito was reacting to what he and Yue had done.

His friend nodded. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

Touya slipped out of bed and pulled Yukito up into a hug. "I love you so much," he whispered hoarsely, all his insecurities suddenly making themselves known. "Don't you ever think that I regretted doing what I did back then , because I never did... I accepted Yue's offer because I wanted to be close to you."

Yukito hugged him back, tightly. "I understand. I love you too, To-ya. I always will."

They kissed, softly and gently, without urgency. Just the sharing of air, the feel of each other - that was all they needed right now.

Before he closed his eyes, Touya thought he saw his mother standing in the corner with a secret smile.

~ * ~

**Epilogue**

Yukito was lying on Touya's bed, flicking through a pile of discounted manga he'd picked up at a closing down bookstore. Touya was studying the paper for yet another part-time job.

"_Ne,_ To-ya..." said Yukito.

"Mm?"

"How do you feel about the idea of becoming psychic detectives?"

~ END ~

_If you're wondering about the 'Psychic Detectives' fic(s) - Meia has the first one in her FF.net section (called 'CLAMP Crossover Detectives'). The second has yet to be posted at FF.net, but is on my website._


End file.
